The present invention relates to a parking lock arrangement for a motor vehicle transmission, with a housing, with a parking lock wheel which is connectable to a shaft of the motor vehicle transmission, with a parking lock pawl which is pivotable between a parking lock position and a release position about a pawl axis mounted on the housing, wherein, in the parking lock position, the parking lock pawl is in engagement with the parking lock wheel and prevents the rotation thereof, with an actuating mechanism for the parking lock pawl, and with an actuator arrangement for the actuating mechanism, wherein the actuator arrangement has a control member, in particular a drum, which is movable, in particular rotatable, between a home position and a parking position and is coupled to the actuating mechanism. If the control member is designed as a drum, the drum has a cam portion which is assigned to the parking position, wherein the actuator arrangement then furthermore has a lever arrangement with a cam lever which is pivotable about a lever axis mounted on the housing and which has a cam follower portion, wherein the cam lever is then coupled to the actuator mechanism.
Furthermore, the present invention relates to a motor vehicle transmission with such a parking lock arrangement.
A parking lock arrangement is known from document EP 1 865 237 A1. In the case of this parking lock arrangement, the actuating mechanism and the actuator arrangement are formed by a single two-sided lever, one side of which acts on a cam portion of a selector drum via a spring and the other side of which forms the locking pawl. A further parking lock arrangement for a motor vehicle is known from document DE 10 2009 018 122 A1. This parking lock arrangement has an actuating mechanism in the form of a sliding cone which is actuable by means of a magnetic actuator.